Tokageō
Tokageō (蜥蜴王, Tokageō) is the personal summon of Ryū Kazami. Appearance Tokageō closely resembles Majungasaurus, a contemporary abelisaur. He is distinguished from other genera by its single nasal-frontal horn, the elongated proportions of its supratemporal fenestrae (holes in the upper rear of the skull), and the form of the ilia (principle bones of the hip) which feature a transverse ridge separating the brevis shelf from the hip joint. He measures about 7.6–9 m (24.9–29.5 ft) long, 2.4 m (7.9 ft) in height, and weighed about 3 to 4 tons. His skull is short short, measuring 60 cm (23.6 in) in length, and bore a distinctive low rounded horn. This horn is made up of outgrowths from the nasal and frontal bones. Abilities Tokageō is an excellent hunter and tracker with extremely flexible and strong muscles that allow him to both run with superhumanly speed and leap across vast distances. Tokageō's scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human or summon. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and explosion caused by 10 tags without sustaining injury. He has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 80 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete and destroy large trees. Tokageō's fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. Like some lizards, he can detach his tail and grow a new one. Despite Tokageō's physical durability, he can sustaining physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Tokageō's healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. Also, he is capable of producing sonic screams, which are explained to be a result of his wind chakra interfering with the air and causing it to oscillate. He is capable of regulating his body temperature by producing heat through metabolic reactions. Tokageō can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Tokageō's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Tokageōa can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Tokageō's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. In addition to this, he seems to be capable of copying anyone's voice he hears. Summoner * Contract::Ryū Kazami Trivia * Tokageō is a Rajasaurus, a type of carnivorous dinosaur found in India. Rajasaurus translates to mean, "king of lizards". While his name Tokageō when written with (蜥蜴王, Tokageō; lit. means "Lizard King" or "Lizard Ruler"). This might a short reference to its real world counter part. * Tokageō's healing powers are a result of the creator imagining him like a giant carnivorous lizard and nothing else.